


You're a Taboo

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: shkinkmeme, Making John Watson Uncomfortable, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft, not unwilling to prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Taboo

"You're not so above all social rules as the rest of us."

"Oh?"

"Well, some things are universal."

"What might those be?"

"I don't know." John hesitated under the weight of both their stares. "Like the incest taboo."

They glanced at each other, Sherlock impassive, Mycroft raising an eyebrow. John's eyes flickered between them, waiting for the scowl of disgust that didn't... seem to be coming.

"I don't believe you," John said flatly. "You hate each other."

Sherlock absently plucked out a few bars John didn't recognize. "Despise, really," he said finally.

"Quite." Mycroft sighed and stood up.

"No, no, no, you're not doing this - Oh god." John covered his eyes with both of his hands as Mycroft steadily walked over to stand over Sherlock's armchair and bow forward with one hand braced on the back.

"John."

"What?"

"It doesn't work if you're not looking."

What doesn't work, John was about to say, but he dropped his hands and a moment later they were kissing, Sherlock's smirk disappearing under the chaste press of Mycroft's lips against his.

John's mouth fell open when theirs did.

Mycroft made a sound in the back of his throat as Sherlock tugged him off balance by his tie to kneel with one leg on the seat of the chair. A wet sound reached John as they separated, but Mycroft leaned forward again, eyes flickering open, and to the other side so that John could see the way Sherlock's lips parted and he tilted his head curiously to meet Mycroft instead of pushing him away.

A long moment later, John realized they were both staring him, Sherlock with Mycroft's tie still coiled in his fist. John was able to see the moment when both of their eyebrows twitched in identical speculation.

"You're red, John."

"And his pupils are dilated."

John stood up and walked in the vague direction of his bedroom.

"Likely needing to relieve his stomach, poor man."

"Something like that."


End file.
